My boy
by Love of GLEEK
Summary: Glee kink meme - Will finds out that Kurt can get pregnant, and seduces the boy..., do not read if your underage.
1. Chapter 1

http:/ community. livejournal. com/ glee_kink_meme/ ?thread = 4848774 # t4848774 - (just remove spaces)

_**Will finds out that Kurt can get pregnant, and seduces the boy...**_

Then when he gets to fuck Kurt, the boy is tighter and more responsive than anyone he's ever had, and Kurt worships Will's big dick, is a slave to it...

So Will decides that even if Kurt doesn't get pregnant, he's keeping the boy because it's going to be a lot of trying to get him that way...

_**My boy**_

By lovelygleek

Will looked at the kids, glee was short one very prominent figure and he knew without Rachel's constant commentary on the fact.

"But he should be here, he can't miss glee, not if we want to beat vocal adrenaline." She whined in that voice that Will appreciated while she was singing, but that almost sent him into a coma the rest of the time.

"Yo, my boys at the hospital, it's not like he's shopping white girl." Mercedes interrupted.

"Why is he at the hospital?" Tina asked, voicing Will's own question.

"He said something about tests, allergies and checks. Something about seeing if a genes dominant or not, he didn't say for certain." the diva replied.

Will made a mental note to talk to Kurt in the morning when he saw him, before he drew the rest of the clubs attention and began with the assignment for the week.

…

Will waited till he passed Kurt in the hallway the following day, the soprano was wearing a very expensive looking red jacket with a black graphic t-shirt and black skinny jeans with knee high boots, he looked fantastic and as confident as ever.

"Kurt, can I see you for 10 minutes in my office?" he asked.

"Sure Mr. Shue." He replied in that high tone that sent Will's brain to an almost different planet. Will nodded and Kurt followed the teacher to his office, where Mr. Shue pushed the door closed and made sure the blind was down so they could have a bit of privacy. Before gesturing to a chair in front of his desk, which Kurt sat in almost daintily, hands resting on his crossed knees as Will perched on the edge of his desk.

"So, why were you at the hospital yesterday?" He asked straight out and Kurt looked almost shocked by the blunt question before stuttering. "Just a few test, allergies and stuff." He mumbled.

"But I didn't know you had any allergies, so what was it Kurt? You know you can tell me right?" Will said hoping to play on that Trusting sense, his glee kids seemed to possess.

"I needed a test doing to see if I had a recessive gene." Kurt said vaguely.

"A gene that apparently has you rather freaked out." Will replied.

"It's nothing to be worried about Mr. Shue." Kurt said looking very uncomfortable.

"No but if you want to talk about it, you know where I am." He offered. Kurt nodded jerkily before almost launching himself out of the room and Will leant forward, his head in his hands. That could have gone so much better than that.

…

Friday night television was absolutely terrible, Will had decided by 7, there was never anything on and he had been so bored to tears by what had been on that he had completed the weekends marking in about 2 hours, so he now officially had nothing to do, he had considered calling and ordering pizza, but he wasn't in the mood. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a short knock on the door, he levered himself up from the sofa and walked to the apartment door, opening it and looking surprised at the person looking at him from the other side of the threshold.

Kurt Hummel, in the same glorious ensemble he'd worn to school when Will had invited him into his office.

"Kurt." He said in a surprised tone.

"Can I talk to you?" Kurt asked in a less than confident tone, one Will wasn't used to hearing and didn't like at all.

"Sure you can, come in." Will said stepping back and holding the door open wide for the teen, who entered the apartment looking like a rather scared animal, his eyes almost unconsciously looking for escape routes if something went wrong.

Will gently placed an arm round Kurt's shoulder and almost had to lead him to sit on the sofa and he himself sat down at the other end of the couch, leaving some room so Kurt wouldn't feel like he was being crowded.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Will asked in as none threatening a way as he could.

"My tests at the hospital. I don't want anyone else to know, but I need to tell someone and I was hoping you wouldn't look at me like an even bigger freak when I tell you." Kurt said his eyes trained on his hands where he was rubbing his knuckles anxiously.

"I wouldn't think of you that way Kurt, your unique and that is something to be admired, you're not a freak." Will assured.

"Well since I'm now old enough, you know, legal and everything I had to go to get a test done because my mom's side has a recessive gene for, well it's like a male pregnancy thing, I had to go to see if it was a dominant gene or if it skipped me, well I had to go for an ultra sound and a few scans and, well it looks like that gene is active, the doctor told me that I'll have to be careful because I can get pregnant and to be honest I'm not sure how I can explain that to anyone I end up having a serious relationship with." Kurt said, he was stuttering and shaky and Will felt awful for him, but he couldn't keep his eyes from sliding down Kurt's gorgeous body, he could see his contours and the flat planes of his body and he felt bad that while Kurt was pouring his soul out he was thinking of ravaging the teen.

"How long have you been worrying about this Kurt?" he asked.

"Since I was like 10, my dad said it may be possible and at the time I was scared, I already knew I wasn't like the other boys, so it scared me to think that I was even further from being normal. But I couldn't be tested till now." Kurt said tearing up slightly and Will didn't have to think, he drew the beautiful soprano to him and wrapped him in the gentle embrace of his body, willing it not to become excited at touching the teen, could he be any more perfect, Will had to hold back a moan as he thought of Kurt, his tight little body swollen with his child, it was almost orgasmic in itself and he couldn't hold back as he kissed Kurt's forehead and cheek in a way that wasn't strictly comforting or platonic.

Kurt looked at him, tears slowly slipping down his face. Will couldn't hold back and leant in to kiss Kurt's beautiful pink lips, those gorgeous creations and he felt Kurt stiffen against him momentarily and he almost pulled away, when Kurt relaxed and tentatively kissed back. "Mr. Shue." He breathed against Will's lips.

"Don't call me that here Kurt, relax." He instructed as one of his hands managed to slide under Kurt's jacket and trail down the boys back reverently.

"But, I don't…" Kurt didn't finish his sentence, he was too busy letting out a high almost keeling moan as Mr. Shue began to let his hands move lower, stopping briefly to wrap around the boys small waist, and he almost moaned again as the thought of that tiny waist and flat stomach holding a life inside it, one he'd had a part in, he could see the child now, a beautiful little brunette with a delicate wave, hazel or maybe blue eyes, that was one part of Kurt he'd defiantly want their child to have and that angelic voice. It was something he wanted, something he'd do anything to have.

"I wanna plant my seed inside you, watch you swell with our child." He breathed into Kurt's ear and the teen shivered in his arms before pulling back slightly and Will could see a want and need mixed with apprehension and fear.

"Kurt." He said simply and made Kurt look him in the eyes. Kurt's bottom lip disappeared between his teeth and Will almost smiled at the shy and uncertainty of the young man in front of him, Kurt exuded confidence so this was a very secret part of the young man and one Will found very attractive. Will gently coaxed Kurt's lip from between the confines of his teeth and rubbed across it with his thumb before slowly pushing it into Kurt's mouth, the teens blue green eyes widened slightly but Will just left it there to see what he'd do and he moaned as Kurt's tongue lightly ran across the pad.

"There we go, come on; I'll take care of you." He coaxed, not feeling at all bad that he was going to sleep with one of his students, he started walking Kurt backwards to his bedroom and Kurt flushed and stuttered. "But, Mr. Shue." Will placed a finger to his lips. "Let me look after you, I'll make it good for you." He promised.

"I, I haven't." Kurt started from behind Will's finger, but Will shook his head. "I know, I know you haven't but trust me, I know what I'm doing. Just relax." He said as Kurt's knees hit the bed and the teen flailed and feel back, spread out on the bed, his chest heaving.

"I should, I should call home, my dad doesn't know where I am." Kurt tried sitting up.

"Text him Kurt, stay here and let me show you the joys of everything I'm offering." Will said placing his hands on either side of Kurt's hips as the teen's panted breaths caressed his face.

Kurt looked into his face before reaching for his pocket and pulling out his phone, texting both his dad and Mercedes telling his dad he was with his best friend and asking her to divert his dad, should he call. Getting an affirmative text back from his friend and a second from his dad he put his phone aside and looked at Will his breath stuttering as he watched his teacher as his larger hands pushed off Kurt's jacket and put it aside, not tossing it to the floor like Kurt had been expecting.

"Just follow my instructions, I promise you'll like it." Will said smiling in a sexy way that Kurt blushed at. He hadn't been this close to someone, or had any of these sorts of offers and he took a few deep breaths before nodding.

"Good boy, now take your clothes off for me; let me see your tight little body." Will said.

Kurt shuddered and pulled off his shirt, folding it carefully and putting it on the side table and his shoes were put down underneath, he took off his jeans slowly and folded them, leaving him clad in his boxer briefs, he jumped as a pair of hands grabbed the globes of his ass.

"You like to show this off don't you; flaunting this gorgeous ass you want someone to do exactly what I am don't you?" Will asked kissing the back of Kurt's neck between whispered words.

"I've always been told if you've got it, flaunt it." Kurt replied breathily.

"Well let's take a proper look then." Will said grabbing the edge of Kurt's underwear and slowly coaxing them down revealing toned, perfect globes and Will had to push himself against Kurt's back, his fully clothed body pressed flush to Kurt's own naked lean form, Will looked down Kurt's chest to his member, it like the boy was lean, but surprisingly big for such a small frame. "Well you don't flaunt this enough." He said bringing a hand up and holding it just above the straining flesh.

Kurt flushed and turned his head slightly. Will slowly turned Kurt round so they were chest to chest and the teens own was raising and lowering much quicker than his own. Will threaded his fingers through the now messy locks of hair that the fashionista usually kept so perfectly groomed.

Will pulled back from Kurt and the teen stumbled slightly. Will gently pushed on that bare chest and Kurt fell down to sit on the bed. Will smiled. "Stay there."

Will pulled off his shirt and then his undershirt, showing off his own toned torso, he heard Kurt's breath hitch and he smirked to himself, watching Kurt openly he took off his belt and tossed it aside, slowly unbuttoning his pants and teasingly sliding down the zipper and he heard Kurt whimper. He let go of the fabric and it dropped straight to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers and socks, he hated people who left their socks on during sex, it wasn't a good look in any way so he removed his and the slipped his thumbs under the band of his boxers and pushed them into a puddle on the floor, standing there naked, his large cock stood to attention and Kurt's gaze was fixed on it.

"Like that? Like that big cock Kurt?" he asked in a masterful way and Kurt nodded shyly. "Show me that you like it then, show me you like my big cock, because it's all for you, all hard and leaking for your gorgeous body." Will said and Kurt slid fluidly to the floor his knees hitting the floorboards and he shuffled forwards uncertainly.

"It won't bite babe, just do what you want." Will said slipping a hand once again into those brunette tresses and he saw Kurt wet his suddenly dry lips before moving to wrap a hand round Will's cock reverently, slowly guiding it up and down unsurely. Will made sure to let out a moan of encouragement and his eyes slipped half closed at that tentative touch which was so delicate but so hot.

Kurt seemed to steal himself and leant forward, wrapping his gorgeous mouth around Will's throbbing organ. Will couldn't help the loud, deep moan that erupted from his parted lips and he had to guide his hands to grasp Kurt's hair since the boy looked like he was trying to choke himself on his teacher's thick rod of flesh. "Easy babe, just let it in slow, relax your mouth and breath through your nose, swallow it down." He instructed as Kurt did as he was told, trying to lather his skin with his tongue, he wasn't doing the best job, but the pure pleasure he seemed to get from trying certainly made it hands down the best blowjob he'd ever had. Even Terri hadn't worshiped his flesh in such a way, it was addicting, feeling that sharp tongue give little kitten licks to the bottom of his cock as the boy pulled back having taken just over half of Will's cock into his virgin mouth and gasped for air, saliva trailing across the space between where there flesh had connected.

"Good boy, very good, you just need a bit of practice, come on, on the bed on your back." Will said helping the soprano up onto shaking legs and he found it a huge ego boost that he was the one doing this.

"Can't I suck you some more?" Kurt asked disappointedly. Will smiled and kissed him. "Not at the moment, I want to stretch open your tight little ass hole, then if your good maybe I'll let you swallow my cock again after I've cum up your hot little hole. Would you like that, my seed drenching your passage, making you mine." He said hotly his eyes dark with passion, he saw Kurt swallow convulsively and he moved them back to the bed.

Kurt sprawled out across the dark comforter was almost enough to make him turn the boy over and fuck him silly, but he had to do this right, had to teach him, he couldn't hurt him his first time or it could be a long time till he did it again.

"Spread your legs, feet flat on the bed, there you go." Will said as Kurt tentatively spread his legs, his thighs open and leaving him open to all of Mr. Shue's scrutiny and it was glorious to behold.

"Stay like that and keep relaxed, stay calm and tell me if it hurts, I don't want it to hurt more than it has to." Will assured him as he opened the draw in the bedside table and plucked out a brand new tube of lube, he'd purchased it when he'd been with Emma, but never gotten round to using it. He didn't grab a condom from the box he had in there though, that would defeat the purpose, he wanted his cum to coat the boy, to take hold of him and create something that was the two of them deep inside the teens quivering body.

Kurt nodded, his face bright red and it was delectable. Will pulled off the plastic seal on the cap of the lube, he flicked the cap open and he watched Kurt jerk at the sound and bite his lip again.

"Easy, don't worry it doesn't hurt for long." He assured as he coated his fingers in the clear gel. He placed a hand on Kurt's inner thigh and pushed in order to keep the teens legs spread and open so he could reach Kurt's entrance, that tight little pucker that was urging Will on, he slowly rubbed a single finger up and down Kurt's crack and he watched the boy jerk and twitch with interest before the boy let out a small moan as Will's finger started rubbing across his hole.

"Deep breaths for me, just let it out slowly and try to stay relaxed." Will said leaning over Kurt to kiss and lick his neck feeling the moans rather than hearing them as he slowly breached Kurt's body and fuck that was tight, it was almost painful for him to push a finger in. This may take a bit longer than he'd planned, but he wasn't about to let that stop him, he trailed his tongue across every bit of skin he could reach, from the pale neck and a small pink scar he discovered, down that fluttering chest and even down his legs to kiss delicate looking ankles.

"Your so tight, haven't you ever tried this before?" He felt compelled to ask.

"No, I've always worried about my dad walking in, he may accept it, that doesn't mean he wants to see it." Kurt replied.

"Well we'll have to make up for it now won't we, slick up your fingers for me." Will instructed and Kurt did as he was told with a slight hint of hesitation, before he liberally coated three fingers in the slick fluid. Will grabbed the slack hand and pulled it down so Kurt could reach his own hole. He coaxed Kurt before gently pushing one of the teen's smaller fingers in to join his own and he stilled as Kurt let out a hiss.

"We're going to have to stretch you a bit more than I thought we would, but don't you worry, it'll be worth it." He said rubbing Kurt's quivering thigh.

Kurt moaned slightly and let out a tiny whimper. "You scared?" Will asked tenderly and he smiled reassuringly when Kurt nodded vaguely.

"How about we get you more comfortable then, hands and knees for me Kurt." He said slipping his finger from Kurt's tight body and taking Kurt's much smaller finger with his. He helped Kurt sit up and moaned as he felt the teen's slick hand wrap round his cock teasing it with his delicate fingers. Kurt leans forward and Will almost stops him, before deciding he'd let the boy do what he wanted, he had all night to pound that little hole and he was looking forward to seeing it stretch to accommodate his cock.

He held back a moan as Kurt once again wrapped his mouth around his rod and sucked, and fuck if the boy didn't suck like a vacuum. Wills hands held Kurt's head, stopping the boy from bobbing up and down on his cock, he watched the barest bit of pink escape Kurt's mouth before that delicious tongue worked down his cock, coating it in saliva from the teens hungry mouth and spending as much time and attention on the huge vein throbbing on the underside of his cock.

"Come on Kurt, you are such a nice little cock sucker aren't you, but we'll put that mouth to work again later, hands and knees for me now babe. Show me that tight ass." He said pulling Kurt up before lightly pushing on his shoulder to get him to turn and another hand on the top of his back between his shoulders caused Kurt to lean forward taking all his weight on his hands and knees. Will almost moaned at the sight, those pale orbs just begging to be played with, he put his hands on each globe and pulled them apart slightly, smirking at Kurt's whimper as his lube coated hole was revealed.

He released one cheek and rested two fingers against the indent of flesh pushing them in slowly, he had to take his hand from Kurt's other cheek and use it to hold onto the boys hip to stop him from pulling away. Kurt let out a puff of air and a tiny little moan and Will had to smile, even though he knew he was going to hurt the boy, that sort of response was encouraging.

"Does that feel good?" he had to ask and Kurt moaned and nodded jerkily. His head dropping forward.

Will took it as permission to add another and he had to hold onto his hip tightly as he coaxed the third finger deep into Kurt's body, scissoring them and thrusting slowly, he knew Kurt would still be tight and he was wondering if he should open Kurt up with another finger. He heard Kurt moan and he decided that adding the extra finger would help, so he gently coaxed in his little finger and he had to hold Kurt who suddenly tried to pull away, "It's alright, I'm not adding anymore, you're so tight I don't want to hurt you when I push my cock into you." Will said patting his back gently.

He kept thrusting his fingers and heard the moans emanating from Kurt's hot mouth, he pulled his fingers out and almost laughed at Kurt's whimper, he was so responsive it was so hot. "Now take a deep breath and stay relaxed." He said slathering his cock in lube to make it nice and slick as he lined it up with Kurt's hole which was gaping from his fingers having been lodged inside the tight passage, he placed one hand on Kurt's hip again and used the other to guide his cock head to rest against the hole, taking a breath to calm himself he pushed forward and Kurt moaned as the head slipped passed the outer ring.

"Fuck that's tight." Will growled, he didn't want to stop, but he knew he couldn't just thrust balls deep into the teen so he settled for a very steady push, not stopping till he was flush against Kurt's ass; the teen was moaning and whimpering, his hands clenching and relaxing in the sheets.

"Doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fuck so good. So big." Kurt whimpered turning his head to the side to look at his teacher over his shoulder, his eyes dark with lust, face flushed and breath coming in almost orgasmic, musical whines.

Will smiled, it was nice to have his ego stroked in such a way and those moans and the tight gripping of his cock was making him need Kurt, making him want more than to just fill the boy up with his cum and create a life in him, he wanted Kurt, wanted the soprano to belong solely to him. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and began thrusting deeply smirking as Kurt let out a wail of pleasure. He used his grip on the teen's shoulders to pull Kurt up so he was kneeling and he shifted so that Kurt was sat on his lap, his hard cock embedded in the brunette's ass. Kurt's hands had moved, one was gripping Will's thigh as he raised and lowered Kurt with little effort and the teens other hand moved back to curl round the back of his neck.

His own mouth was kissing and biting Kurt's neck, that pale column of flesh was being peppered in little red bite marks as he began lifting Kurt up and dropping him into his lap, his cock going even further into the soprano.

"Please, please." Kurt moaned, he didn't seem to be able to understand what he was begging for, Will wrapped his arms round Kurt's waist holding them flush together and Kurt moaned pitifully and tried to move, to get more of that delicious friction they had been creating. "Please. Please. Please. Please" he kept repeating and Will hushed him quietly.

"Please what babe? What do you want, want my cum to coat your insides, want me to get you off, do you want me to keep you, is that what you want?" He asked it was a rhetorical question; he couldn't let Kurt go; not now he knew what the boy was like, he wasn't likely to get pregnant his first time and the thought of working to impregnate the boy almost cause him to blow his load.

"All of it want it all please." Kurt moaned his eyes full of frustrated tears, Will wiped his eyes gently. "I've got you, your mine now, not going anywhere, I can give you what you need babe, make all the noise you want." He said as he began pistoning his hips and Kurt was bouncing about wildly, screams of pleasure passing his pink lips as Will removed one arm to stroke the boys cock, smiling as Kurt bucked wildly, cum covered his fingers and shot across Kurt's chest and stomach, some even going as far as the teens pale shoulder.

He rolled them forward so Kurt was on his knees again and began to thrust in earnest feeling his own orgasm looming, he latched on to Kurt as he pumped his seed deep into that tight little passage and dropped against Kurt's back, there panting breaths the only noise.

"I want you here. With me, or if you go to New York, I'll go with you, but no one else can have you, your mine now." He whispered possessively and Kurt, barely conscious just smiled and nodded, "Yes Will." He said his voice hoarse as he drifted off to sleep.

Will pulled his cock from the boy and nearly moaned as it gaped, he lightly rubbed a hand over Kurt's back before laying next to him and pulling the worn out teen into a gentle embrace, he wasn't going to give this up, it was to perfect to lose.

FIN

I think I am officially going to hell for this, but hope you all like it and hope it's what the OP wanted ^_^

GLEEK –x-


	2. Author's note

So for those who don't know about the apparent cull of fics here, just wanted to mention my fics if they do get removed will be available on scarves and coffee and my own website, which while still a work in progress is going to be available to house my fics and if anyone needs some space I could probably house your fics there temporarily too.

But my site is loveofgleek. yolasite just remove the spaces, as I said still a WIP, hopefully it won't be needed but they'll be there anyway.

~Gleek x


End file.
